Reflections
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: [Shounen-Ai] People aren't always what you think they are...like reflections. PiersXFelix 'schmuff' for Azusasan


Reflections  
  
* * *  
  
Well, here I am again, with yet another little piece of PiersXFelix schmuff. Please, remember to read the warning and Disclaimer, as I am not really in the mood for being sued...that and you wouldn't get much.  
  
Disclaimer: ...what are you, stupid? Of course I don't own the wonders that are Golden Sun, and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Although it would be nice...  
  
Warning: As per usual, this is SHOUNEN-AI. If you don't like it, then for crying out loud don't read it.  
  
~This story is a little dedication to Azusasan, as a thank you for the wonderful story she wrote; Blues and Yellows. And also, just because she is an amazing writer.  
  
Enjoy it!  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn.  
  
What was there to say about it?  
  
Well, it was damn cold for one thing. Piers huffed slightly, his breath condensing in the cool air. He wasn't even on the deck of his ship, and he was already freezing. Pale wisps of light were forcing their way through the door, and bathing the oaken floors of the cabin with watery gold. Frowning lightly, Piers stepped out onto the open deck, his tired eyes scanning every corner for a familiar figure.  
  
He'd had the suspicion that Felix was an early riser. But he hadn't realised just *how* early. Shivering slightly, Piers wrapped his arms around his body, trying to conserve whatever heat was left in his trembling form. A frail morning mist hung in the air, leaving little dew droplets across anything solid, like small jewels.  
  
Felix had been more, and more withdrawn recently. Even Sheba; who was surprisingly oblivious to most matters of the human heart - despite her unique gift of foresight - had noticed Felix withdrawing further inside his already deep shell. Piers had suspected that the stoic adept often came out on deck early in the morning - when they had to sleep in the ship - and dwelled on his inner thoughts. Unfortunately; people like Felix did not generally have happy inner thoughts. Why was he unhappy? Was it something they'd done?  
  
Finally, Piers spotted a small figure leaning on the edge of the ship. Silently, he made his way to stand next to the figure.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked, allowing himself a glance at the Venus Adept. Felix was staring down at the sea, apparently lost in thought. Sighing, he moved his gaze slightly to look at Piers.  
  
"Early."  
  
There was another silence; in which Felix stared down at the water again. Interested in what his companion found so intriguing, Piers followed his gaze.  
  
And found himself staring into an almost identical pair of golden eyes. He smiled,  
  
"Reflections..." he turned to face Felix, "is that what you're looking at? Your reflection?"  
  
He was replied with a small nod,  
  
"Reflections can tell you at lot about yourself," Felix said, resting his head in his crossed arms, "like how weak and pathetic I am..." Piers blinked,  
  
"You? Weak and pathetic?" He began to chuckle slightly. Felix's head snapped up to glare at him,  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You. I can't believe you think you're weak," Piers said, in-between his laughter. Felix frowned, and stared out across the misty ocean once again. Piers stopped laughing,  
  
"What makes you think you're weak?"  
  
Felix shrugged,  
  
"I was thinking...why did you decide I should be the leader?" he asked quietly. There was little silence, then Piers spoke,  
  
"I thought that was obvious. You're strong - not weak - you care about people, even though you may not come across as the friendliest person, and you can keep a calm focus in desperate situations."  
  
"...I can't protect people though."  
  
"What?"  
  
Felix raised his head off his shoulders, and turned to face Piers,  
  
"I can't protect any of my friends. I couldn't even protect myself three years ago when I was swept downstream. What makes you think I could protect anyone else?" he paused for breath, "I'm not even useful in a fight. Sheba can cast all those defensive spells, and you and Jenna can heal multiple wounds. I can't do any of that..."  
  
"You can heal," Piers said. He'd never seen Felix so depressed before. Did he really think he was that pathetic? Did he really see himself as useless?  
  
"Yes, I can heal. But I can't heal quickly. I don't understand why people look to me for answers. Answers I can't give. They'd be much better going to someone like you for advice, or help. I'm only on this quest because I couldn't save myself, and I now owe the Proxians," Felix retorted, hanging his head slightly, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. Piers shook his head,  
  
"You make a much better leader than I would, Felix." Felix shook his head furiously,  
  
"Maybe I should just quit now, while I'm ahead. I mean, I don't even *look* like a leader..."  
  
Piers raised an aqua eyebrow in obvious amusement,  
  
"And what, pray tell, does a leader look like." Felix was silent for a bit, as if thinking.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?" Piers blinked, "I'm no leader." Felix shook his head again,  
  
"No, you have that...aura...of protection. Like someone can rely on you...unlike me. I'm so frail, I couldn't protect anyone," he stated fiercely.  
  
"I have an aura of protection?" Piers chuckled, "and what does an 'aura of protection' look like?"  
  
Felix glared at him, and turned away to look at water again. Piers grimaced slightly.  
  
'Oops. Wrong thing to say you stupid Lemurian,' he thought bitterly.  
  
"Your stance..." Felix's quiet voice reached his ears, "just the way you look. Trustworthy." He turned to face the water adept,  
  
"Piers...are we all going to die before you?" Piers arched his eyebrow again,  
  
"How did we get onto that subject?" he asked, bemused. Felix shook his head,  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
"Well, I'd hope not. But I think it has something to do with whether or not I'm in Lemuria."  
  
"You mean, like the fact Lunpa stayed in Lemuria, and he's still alive?" Felix asked. Piers nodded,  
  
"Exactly, seeing as I'm out of there, thank Iris, I suppose I'll age as normally as you do now." Felix sighed, lowering his gaze again.  
  
"You should go back." Piers turned to stare at the younger adept,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then you'd be safe. I can't protect any of you. No, you should all leave, my weakness is putting you all in danger," Felix clenched his fists, "I don't want anyone to get hurt..." Piers frowned,  
  
"Felix...no one's going to get hurt. We're a team an-  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"..." Piers turned away and began to walk away from the angry adept. Felix needed to be alone, he was so...confused right now. Piers cursed himself slightly, he should never have come up to see him. Felix didn't want any company, he-  
  
"...don't go."  
  
A shaky hand had gripped the back of Piers' clothes. Piers stopped. There was pause, then suddenly he felt Felix's head rest against his back,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"...for what?"  
  
"I got worked up...I just...don't want see *you* hurt..." Felix mumbled. Unseen to his companion's eyes, Piers smiled.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"..." Felix didn't reply, although Piers felt the grip on his back tighten slightly. Turning round, his wrapped his arms around the now shivering adept. Felix let out a quiet whimper and buried his head in the Lemurian's shoulder. Piers sighed,  
  
"You really do beat yourself up about things, don't you?" he lightly kissed the top of his younger companion's head, "tell you what...I'll promise I won't get hurt...if you promise you'll stop acting like a head case, and go back to bed."  
  
"..." Felix nodded, then shook his head.  
  
"Make up your mind..." Piers said, slightly amused.  
  
"I'll stop acting like a head case...but..." Felix paused, "could we stay like this...a little longer?"  
  
Piers smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
*chokes on the fluff* ^^ Well, I enjoyed writing that...if you wish to review, go ahead. But, please, don't give your fingers cramp and waste time by flaming.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that, (although I'm not sure it's my best piece...I tried though ;_;) especially you, Azusasan! ^_^ 


End file.
